There are many examples in the prior art of latex mixed with cement For example, latex is a popular cement additive in the construction industry. The addition of latex enhances the strength and bonding properties of the cement and is used to construct crack-free structures
Latex is also added in oil well cementing applications. Latex cement is used for plugging casing leaks, low pressure squeeze cementing jobs, and is recommended for "tailing in" on primary cementing jobs. Craft, Holden and Graves, Well Design: Drilling and Production, p. 200 (Prentice-Hall, Inc. 1962). Latex cement is known for its excellent fluid loss properties, its excellent resistance to contamination and its high bonding strength. Carl Gatlin, Petroleum Engineering: Drilling and Well Completions, p. 272 (Prentice-Hall, Inc. 1960).
The addition of latex to oil well cements improves the impact strength, flexural strength and pressure resistance properties of the cement. The addition of latex can prevent premature dehydration of a cement slurry for better "squeeze jobs." In recent years, latex has been added to oil well cements to inhibit gas migration or gas channelling during the setting of a cement slurry. Light weight latex cements have also been developed to inhibit gas channelling.